phoenix wright turnabout ECLIPSE
by VampireAttourney
Summary: Phenix just wants read twilite eclipse but He has 2 defend Solegalo accursed of EATING SUN!what does Team skull have 2 do with It?


AN:I just strated playin pokemon sun its AWESUN!i have lots of darktype pokemon cause their COOL!:)

Pheonis is in bed reding Eclipse (he thinks "wow edgeward is so awesum but Jacob is two so Im team EVERYON333") when suddenly...  
MAYA! maya Shout:"OMFG pheonix ECLISPE!"  
phenix say"Yeah thats what im reading what about It R U team edword? or Team jacob?"  
Maya said "im team Edwardo but not what i Mean... THE SUN IS GONE! like siriously its disapeared IRL its 12AM so it should be briteb bbut its dark!"  
Phenix is shock. "WHOW COULDT HIS BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he turns on TV 2 watch news maybe soler eclipse is on News.  
news sayd: "Its dark at mid day but its not eclipse the sun Is disapered!Sum epeople think its becase time Travel buterflie but police have Arested Legend pokermon SOLGALO 4 EAT THE SUNN!"  
"OMFG solgalo would nevaer eat sun its good pokemon Not evil so t must be innocent LETS GO DEFEND IT!" phoenx shout and went to detention Center with may.

"hi Solgaelo I M pheoninx Write ur defendant Attourney did U do it?" solgalo sas "Solgale Solganlo Sole solegalo" becaus its pokermon soit Cant talk.  
"k inosent do U now who did it realy?"  
"soleglo answered "itw as Propably Team skul they have new plan Ethernel Darknes so they can wrule WORLD OF DARK!"  
Phoenix shocked."OMFG thats EVIL! anywy mosti mportant questpoin R U team EDWARD or jayCOB?"  
soleo says "TEAMJ ABOC 333 hes so awsum I love wer wolf3"  
"k thats al lets to go trail."  
Phenix Maya solgaleon go to trail at Mahalo Trial.

"Tapuko tabkoko " judge tapkoko says because its pokermon so It cant talk but it means "crout is in sesion 4 Solleagaleo trail r u rdy?"  
Phenix does dramartic point. "DEFENDANT PHENONIX RITE IS READYYYY"  
suddenly... COFFEEE! on phenix face. It was...  
GODOT!  
"wow hot."phenixo said. "I mean cofee Not U godot im not Cheatng on GUMSHOOS3"  
"perseCUTEr godot is Ready too drink coffee."  
"TAPU TAKO LOKO!" judge Shout itnmeans "OPERNING STATEMENT!"  
as operning statement Godot drink lot of coffee golp gulp gulp nom nom nom.  
suddenny godot hits THUNDER BOLT!  
"thats not opening statment PENNELTY" judge say.  
"yes it is Godot said. Want sum coffee two?"  
Tapkoko drunk coffee."k Sorry Goddo that was good open statement lets penalise DEFENDAN TINSTED!"  
Feenix was Shocked. by Thund erbolt! "OWOWOWOWIWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWW"  
witness time!  
whitness is...

...Bellossom!  
"Name ocupation?" judge sasks.  
"OBJECTION" phenx objected."Thats not important best most importent questino is...BELLAsom R U team EDWARD or JACBO!?  
Ballesom answer "Bedward of crouse i want half pekomon Half Vampyre kids3"  
Phenix is SHock! not penalty but because he was spolied on Break Dwan :( (AN: Spoliers R evil pls dont spoil ppl if U spoil me anymore new Pokermons I wil tell U that DARTH VADE IS LUKES FATHER!)  
"U have god taste I m jaedword team 2" godoot Sayd."testimon?"  
Bella testifie,"it as 12 I looked at sun sundenly Soleogoa apear n EAT SUN!then everythin was ark"  
OOOOOOOOOBJECTION!phenix said."How could U see...a sun in the dark?"  
Every1 gasps.  
Godot throuws coffee at Ophenix (gotod language 4 "objectino") "It wasnt darek because itwas 12... AM!"  
"NOOO" phenoix is shocked by Penalyt.

Suddeny Pheonix has epic brillinat idea ofEPICNESS!1 "wait... at 12 AM...its night! so its NOT DARK! CONTERDICTION!WHITNESS UR LYING!"  
Blelosoms damage spirit! flowers from head blounce like sawhits Wig.  
Godot throws FVE CUPS OF COFFFEE at hpenix! "OOOOWWWW HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!T"  
"Dont u now In Mooon version its 12 PM when 12 AM so its day!"hogot says.  
Judgekoko is disappoint."U havent played my game? PENALLY!"litening bolt hits Phenoinx again.  
"DONT GIVE UP PHENIIX!U have 2 go on...4 edWoart!"  
maya cheer pheonix up."nice Said Maya Cool beans"Phoenix said and doesnt give up. suddenly idea.  
"WAiiiiit... it was 12PM so it aws day but...even at day...itwas dark because...SUN WAS GON! WHITNESS! YOU COULNT SEE A THINGG! YOU ARREEE LYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!"  
"noooOOOOooOOOOJOJOkOkOoOOoOoakohaejhoanefoaBOOOM!"bellossomm explode-.

"GOODT!ur witness exploded! do U have more witness? or evaence?"tapoko aks.  
"looks like we won" phonix is happy"He cant have evandence that Soleoga eated sun. how do U even invesitgate that?" may is happy 2.  
Suddely Phenix gets cooffee in the feys!  
"I H AVE EVADENCE!"gotod screemd. "look at this not. it says writed in B'lood., 'NINETH LION ATE THE SUN!" solgallo s lion so it 8 sun.  
"NOOOOOOOooooooooooO" hpenox is is despair but he wont figve up...for edgwoard!  
"OBJECTION! sthis doesnt prove Any ThONG!solgalo is lion but its not ONLY lino!what about Acranine? it has 9 in the name 2 so its has to be 9th lion!"  
Coffee cup breaks on phenIxs head."OOOOOOOOOooooooowww "Object! arca9 isnt lion... its ZOMBI!"godot shoted."dont U remember appolo justice aws Zombie? thats becaus earcanin Bite him!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" phenix BREAK DOWN!

suddenly...EDWART!  
edwoard go to defnese bench "If U R team edward ill hlp U phenix. DONT GIVE UP!YOU NED TO HAVE HOOOPE!"sparkl sparkel Edgward Sparkle got Phenioxout of Despari.  
phenix Shoutes,"THERES HUGE CONTERDICTION IN UR EVANCE GODDO!"  
Every1 in courtroom is Suspsense.  
Blue lins eappear behind Pheonix. he screams in closoe up,"blood is red. viloets areblue. paper is white! GODOT! i now U cant see... REDD WHITE!"  
godot GASP and spat out his Coffee in Phenox face. the coffeee is very hot but not like Edward!  
judge says "Hgotod! what do U hav 2 say?"  
Godot gives note 2 judge."What dos it say?"  
Tapopo doesnt now bcause hes pokermon Who cant read. "idk ic ant read"  
Godot,"Uh... pheonix! what does note Say?"  
"9 lion 8 sun...?" phenix Reads.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhhhhahhhHAHHHHHH" got laughs like Gant in rise from the Ash."i cant read redd white but U CAN!u sjust prove defense GILTY!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJ!" pheneix floods maholo trial with Tears!

phenix has no more idea so he giave up Pleated gilty n read twilite eclipse nstead."Hey judge team Edworth or Jakob?"  
"uh... team skul?" taploko answers.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT JUDGE IS TEAM SKULLL? TAT MEANS JUDGE IS KILLER! GASP!" pheniox Faints from shock so May taks over defendse. may is so surprise b loody note7 exploud!  
Emay points and Shoted: "TAKO PAKO!U eat sun so you can Rule world of DARKNESS!"  
"Tapu...ko...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" tapokolo uses Thunder Bolt it hits hole Crout every1 is STRUK BY LITENING tapulolo two from electrickshoc Yellow electrike Stuff falls ofF n it turns intwo... DARK RAY!leder of teams kull!  
Courtroom is SHOCKED! not just by litenin but Alsoby cause JUDGE IS DRAKAI!

maya fainte 2 to so Edward has 2 take over Defendse.  
"JUDGE! judge is clealy guity so defense is innocent!NOT GILTY VREDICT NOW!" edward point while sparkle.  
Judge sasy, "i now but I dont want 2 o to jayle so defendent is gilt-" edworth sparkle more." ...ok edgeort ur 2 hot I cant say no to U... NOT GILTY!"  
Tapioko spit out sun. courtroom is destoryd because my mom said sun is Very hot hotter then Edward so it cant be in corout roomo but Edword save every1 so nobuddy is dead.  
maya Phenix solgaleo and Edge celebrate reding twiliget in SUNLIGHT!

HAPPY END :)


End file.
